Forever Has Just Begun
by 13qwerty
Summary: ZV one-shot of the moment when he realized he wanted her for always.


Author's Note: Because ZV pwns all. And be kind please offers flowers

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm still depressed over that thought.

**Forever Has Just Begun**

Zac entered his bedroom quietly, his eyes immediately looking for his girlfriend who had gone ahead to change for bed while he turned off all the lights and check the locks of his apartment. He found her looking out the window, seemingly amused by whatever scene was playing out below the streets. As if she felt his presence behind her, Vanessa turned around to face him. And as she did so, Zac felt as if all the air on his lungs had been expelled. She was wearing a white, almost transparent night gown, with her glorious hair falling on her shoulders and back. She was bathed softly in the moonlight beaming through the window behind her.

"You look... You look... Wow.." Zac struggled to string coherent words together as he was overwhelmed by the vision in front of him. Normally, he would have simply told her she was beautiful and then proceed to take her in his arms to show her exactly how beautiful he finds her. But this time it was different. It was one of those times when you express words that would have been left unsaid if it was daylight. "You look like a goddess. A goddess who descended from Mt. Olympus to grace us mere mortals with your presence. You look... Divine... Ethereal... Resplendent…. Luminous... Transcendent."

Blushing at his eloquent words, Vanessa attempted to hide her pleasure with his compliments.

"I'm not a goddess, Zac. I'm just me. Also, somebody's brushing up on their thesaurus..." Her next comment about his nerdiness and Greek mythology died in her throat because as Zac moved closed to her, she saw something in his eyes that told her this is not a time for jokes.

Stopping a hair's breadth away from her, he looped his arm around her, held her close and leaned his forehead against hers. Their lips met in a soft sweet kiss. Releasing her lips from his, Zac gathered her so close to him that you cannot tell where one ended and the other began. He breathed in her unique scent that has a tendency to linger on his bed sheets and pillows. But he loves that scent more especially when it was left in his clothes that she likes to wear. That scent has been his saving grace during the many long nights spent apart due to filming schedule.

"God. I love you, Van. More than I thought I could possibly love anyone. And you are a goddess. My goddess." Zac said as his eyes met Vanessa's. And in that moment, Zac knew that the concept of forever that have been fleeting on his mind for a while now has just taken permanence. He knew that this was it for him. She was it for him. He would never love anybody the way that he loves her. Completely. Unconditionally. Forever.

This was the moment when he realized that he doesn't care what happens in the future. All that he knows about his future is that he wants her in it. This would be the moment that he would always remember when asked when did he know that he wanted to be with her for always.

Vanessa was drowning from the intensity of the emotions she can see from the blue eyes she can spend her lifetime staring at. She was used to seeing him look at her with such love but this time, it seemed as if every emotion was heightened ten folds. He was looking at her with such love and devotion that shivers could not help but run through her spine. Holding back the tears that suddenly appeared in her eyes, she softly whispered "I love you too, Zac. So so much. "

Words become superfluous as Zac carried her to the bed and gently laid her down. Such tenderness was evident from the kisses he placed on every skin that was being exposed while lowering the straps of her gown, to the almost worshipful touch of his fingers across her body. As he covers her body with his own, Zac touched her cheek reverently and Vanessa opened her eyes. Blue eyes collided with brown and as if by mutual accord, as if it was planned, they both whispered "I love you" as he joined their bodies in the most intimate of ways. Even the moon seemed to blush from the intimacy of the moment as it hides behind the clouds, unwilling to interrupt the soft sighs of pleasure echoing around the darkened room as young lovers soared to new heights together.

After such blissful interlude ended with them calling out each other's name, Zac and Vanessa lay under the warm blankets in each other's arm. Before drifting to sleep, there is only thought in Zac's mind... Forever has just begun.


End file.
